Banin
Banin is one of the protagonists of Dragon Ball Cronos. Biography Early Life Banin was born on a colony planet 100 years in the future. Three months after his birth, pirates attacked the planet, killing everyone there for their tails. Banin's parents were able to get him off of the planet in a space pod, then after flying for awhile, he landed on a planet and was found by a old man named Jikangu. Banin was raised by him, and was taught Jikungu's fighting style. Eight years later, a demon that terrorized the forest and village that they lived by came and killed Jikungu. Banin decided to train to get vengeance, mastered his Second Form, and got to his Full Power Form in under a year. Soon after, he found the demon and killed it, then decided to explore the universe to help others. Months later, when he got to a planet and saw a man who happened to be fighting someone, this person turned out to be a Time Patroller. Banin helped him and the Time Patroller thanked him for his help afterward, then proceeded to ask if Banin would like to become a Time Patroller. After a explanation, he went with the Time Patroller back to Conton city and Banin joined the Time Patrol. Time As A Patroller Appearance He has two black horns and two smaller yellow ones on his head. A red orb on the top of his head, chest and arms. He wears black pants with yellow pockets and a yellow belt, as well as two shoulder pads and boots with straps on them. Personality As being younger then his colleges, he is more carefree and free spirited. And hates most Demons cause.... you know, one killed his adoptive Dad!. but he got use to Soul, who is a half demon. Maybe thats way he got more friendly with him, cause he is only half demon. Or maybe cause he is a different type of demon? Who knows. More or less, he trusts his friends and his friends trust him, he is a kind soul and good soul Techniques Flahamehameha-A modified version of the kamehameha Cosmic Crash-a modified version of the Big Bang Attack Cosmic Flahamehameha- a fusion between Cosmic Crash and Flahamehameha Chaos chakram- a modified version of destructo disk Shine beam- a beam of light( I think it might be based of light grenade.but cant remember Shine Beam Barrage-a barrage of shine beams flight- flying with the use of ki ki blast- a blast from the use of ki ki sense-the ability to sense ki Transformations First Form This is the form he was born in and spent most of his life in. Second Form This is the form he spends most of his time in, as well as fights in most of the time. He also has a full power variant. The reason that variant exists is because he was born with a mutation that shrunk his Second Form, but let him power it up to its true full power. Assault Form This a form he gained when he used one of his mutations that let him fuse his Third and Fourth Forms together. Golden Form A form he gained when he trained to master it. He can also put it over his Assault form. Mystic Banin He acquired this form when he had Old Kai perform the ritual to unlock it. Gallery 911EE7E5-2B4F-4B11-86E4-B8C1813460D2.jpeg|Banin's Second Form E77C1E3A-814D-4EE7-B54A-6D710EBBDDB5.jpeg|Banin's Assault Form Banin’s second Form full power shooting of Cosmic Crash.jpg|Banin”s second Form full power Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Frieza's Race Category:Time Patrol